Broken
by Aisika
Summary: AU Where when Mama Agreste leaves she brings Adrien with her. As the years pass she gets cancer and has to stay in the hospital, leaving Adrien having to go back to his father, After a few weeks she dies, leaving little Adrien Tramatised, will he be able to get he's stuff together or will he loss it. I suck a Summary, Might be changed to T, I do Not own the Picture. Enjoy the Story
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

No one's POV

"Momma, why are we leaving?" Asked confused Adrien

"Oh, we are just going on a trip Sweetheart, your dad has to work so we're gonna let him work" Replied Mama Agreste _No that wasn't to truth we're moving out._ It was hard for her to do this but she had to, she didn't want to leave Adrien alone with his father, with him being only five, she didn't want him to grow up without having a father figure but, Gabriel wasn't always there already

"Where are we going Momma?"

"Oh nowhere special just a house near the country side."

oOo

Gabriel would sometimes visit them throughout the months so lil Adrien wouldn't get worried.

Someday Adrien and Mama Agreste would go to a bakery just to talk with the owners of the shop and their daughter Marinette, and to eat the delicious pastries. Adrien loved playing with Marinette , she was so much fun to play with and was so pleasant to be around.

oOo

One morning, when Adrien, now at the age of 8, was waiting for Mom to come and make breakfast, he waited for about thirty minutes before going up to he's mother's room.

Now what Adrien didn't know was that his mother had Cancer and all those time he's mother would drop him off at Marinette's was because she was going to the doctor. As he walked into her room looked around and saw her still sleeping.

"Mom? Are you up?" no reply

"Mom?" He said a little louder. Not knowing what to do he called 911, not know his mother was on Medication making her sleep in. When the Ambulance came, they took Mama Agreste to the hospital, Adrien was freaking out not know why his mom didn't wake up.

oOo

"Adrien was it? Your moms is going to have to stay here for a while, so you'll be staying with your father until she get better."

"What? Why, how sick is she?" Adrien was getting worried

"Your mother didn't want you to know this but she has cancer, so she going to stay here for a while, so you will stay with your dad. Ok?"

"Ok"

 **A/N**

 **I have a twisted mind for a 12 year old :P Anyways I hope you like that, I will be continuing this.**

 **This an AU where when Adrien's mom decided to leave she brought Adrien with, Also I don't know her name I I'll just call her Mama Agreste unless she have a canon name of I someone gives me a suggestion**

 **Anyway thanks for read and constructive criticisms please, not just plane criticism**


	2. Proloque Part 2

Prologue Part 2

No One's Pov

Adrien woke up in a cold sweat, It had been a just a few hours since he had started to stay at his father's house, no a mansion.

Adrien looked around his room realizing how big it was, even though it was dark he could still see how big it was, it even has a rock climbing wall, he already started to missed his old cozy room.

After coming to the mansion his Father had just told him to go to bed right away so he didn't get much time to look around. Adrien got out of bed and tried to look for his fathers room

oOo

He was tired, after doing all the paper work he headed toward his room to get changed and head to bed.

*Knock Knock*

Who could it be at this hour? "Come In" Answered Gabriel

Adrien came through the door. If you looked close enough you could see little bags under his eyes "What is it Adrien?"

"I had a nightmare, can I stay with you tonight?"

Gabriel's face soften "Sure you can"

Adrien ran to the other side of the bed, and got onto Gabriel bed

"Now tell me what the nightmare was about?" Gabriel asked his son

When he looked over thought Adrien was already asleep "Good night Adrien" Gabriel said as he turned off his bedside lamp.

oOo

As they had breakfast the next morning, Adrien was lost in thought _I wonder if mom is ok? Maybe we can see mom today_

"Hey Dad?"

Gabriel was also lost in thought, but hearing Adrien call him _Dad_ After so long caught his attention "Yes Adrien?"

"I was I wondering if we could go visit mom today?" Adrien said delightfully

"I'm sorry Adrien I have lots of work to do today, maybe another day" Gabriel replied feeling awful as Adrien deflated, as soon as he deflated he lit up again "Then can I got to a friends house?" Replied Adrien hopefully

"Who is this friend Adrien" Gabriel asked wondering what could make Adrien happy to see someone other then Mama Agreste

"Her Name is Marinette, she lives at the Bakery by the school" Adrien Said to his father gleefully.

Not wanting to disappoint Adrien again, he replied "sure, I could get a one of the staff to drive you there" "Could you at lest come to meet her parents? They make the best pastries of Paris" Adrien asked his father as soon at he finished his sentence.

"Sure, I'll get the car to come up front we'll as soon as your done eating" _The pastries must be really good_ Gabriel thought to himself.

oOo

As soon as they got to the bakery Adrien raced out the car and went inside, Gabriel could hear Adrien yell "TOM, SABINE!"

As Gabriel entered the bakery he could see Adrien hugging Sabine while tom was in the kitchen making more sweets

"Where's your mother?" Sabine said as she let go of Adrien

"She's in the Hospital" Gabriel answered for Adrien "I'm looking after Adrien while she's there. Hi, I'm Adrien's Father" He said as he held his hand out.

Sabine came up can shook his hand "Well anyway, I'm Sabine and my Husband Tom is in the kitchen, would you like some pastries?"

"Can I go and play with Marinette now?" Adrien said as he tugged on Sabine's dress.

"Sure sweetie as long as your dad's ok with it." Sabine turned to Gabriel "are you ok with it?" She asked him "yes I'm fine with it" Gabriel answered.

"Ok go on ahead, you know where she is right?" Sabine asked Adrien "Yup" Adrien replied gleefully "Alright then go ahead sweetheart" "Yay" Adrien said as he ran upstairs.

"I'm sorry I can't stay to long" Gabriel said "what time should I pick Adrien up?"

"Any time is fine, as long it's before 7pm" Sabine told him

"Ok, well I better get to work, come to pick Adrien up soon, Bye now" Gabriel said as he started to go out.

"Bye, see you later" Sabine and Tom replied.

 **A/N**

 **Ladynoir: yes romance with be in the story, just not yet**

 **Anyways thanks for reading this, I hope you guys liked the longerish chapter**

 **I won't have my iPad for the next week so It will take longer for me to write on my laptop so there's gonna be a late chapter next.**

 **Again thanks for reading, cya next time**

 **Aisika~**


End file.
